Bad Obsession
by xSweetVenomx
Summary: Kagome is obsessed with Inuyasha and is in love with him but what happens when Inuyasha plays with her heart...and breaks it? Who can save Kagome before she hurts herself and loses all control?
1. Beauty and the dog shit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters -.- bite me!!!  
  
Kagome wiped the sweat from her face. She had been looking for jewel shards with Inuyasha for over 3 hours now. The sun was setting and it was getting late.  
  
"Inuyasha can we please take a break now?" Kagome begged.  
  
No reply.  
  
Kagome looked around the lush green forest ~ No inuyasha caught her sight. Kagome then heard some soft mumbling sound coming from nearby and decided to eavesdrop. She hid behind a thick trunk tree and peeked. Her heart started to break as she saw Inuyasha talking to her worst enemy, Kikyo. She watched as Inuyasha slowly dipped his head in for a kiss and kikyo returned his affection.  
  
Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes as she ran as fast as her legs could run. She had never felt this way about anyone before ~ she loved Inuyasha and she would be with him even if it killed her. ~ Kagome dropped to the ground tired and hurt. She covered her face not wanting anyone to see how ugly she was. Why couldn't she woo Inuyasha like Kikyo did? Didn't she have what it took?  
  
Kagome's self esteem went down so low that she couldn't even look at herself. She felt disgusting and unwanted. ~ Inuyasha entered the camping area with a dippy smile on his face. He quickly wiped it away when he spotted Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was sitting and plopped down beside her.  
  
"Where were you?" Kagome asked, trying to act like she didn't know.  
  
"Oh..I..uh...what's it matter wench, I was looking for the jewel shards, just in a different area." Replied Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome cringed as Inuyasha lied to her. She wanted to get up and slap him across the face, but her love for him stopped her. How she was a fool for this dog ~ Inuyasha began making up a story about how he ran into a small demon boy, and how he defeated him. Kagome couldn't stand being lied to so she got up and went to the hot springs. She sat down with her feet dangling into the warm water. Inuyasha was startled by Kagome's sudden change of emotion. He got up and went to the springs to keep her company.  
  
"You gonna tell me whats wrong wench or do I have to guess?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
"I saw you with Kikyo" Came the reply from a heart broken Kagome.  
  
'Oh my god,she saw me, holy shit, what do I .' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by the weeping of Kagome. Inuyasha's face went pale. He needed to make Kagome feel better.what better way then lying?  
  
That's it for chapter 1!! Please review!  
  
ScOrPiAn 


	2. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters -.- bite me!!!  
  
"Kagome, I swear I would never hurt you like that! Kikyo, that little bitch forced me to kiss her! She said if I didn't, then well she would hurt you" Inuyasha hung his head like a poor puppy dog. ~ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. Her mind was telling her it was a trick, but her heart couldn't handle the truth. She made herself believe it. She made herself fall for that dog again. She leaped into his arms and cried on his shoulder mumbling that she knew it wasn't true. Inuyasha felt his nerves untangle and relaxed, he took care of that little problem. Didn't he?  
  
It was late so Inuyasha escorted Kagome to her sleeping bag. After she had fallen asleep, he went to his favorite tree to think. 'Would it be wrong if I had Kagome and Kikyo as my mate? It's not like Kagome would ever find out. I'll just feed a bunch of lies to her.' Muahaha. An evil grin spread across his face as he thought of having two mates.  
  
Kagome woke up to birds singing in her ears. She sighed happily. Inuyasha was hers and not Kikyo's. She decided to wake up Inuyasha if he wasn't already awake. She wasn't really in the mood to go hunting for jewel shards today. She just wanted to hold her Inuyasha in her arms. She went to Inuyasha's favorite tree and called out his name. Inuyasha had been dreaming the whole time. Yes you guessed it, he was dreaming about two mates! Inuyasha woke up with a start and fell out of the tree.  
  
"You wench!! See what you made me do!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"Hey! If I'm going to be your mate, then well you can't talk to me like that anymore! You dogg!" Kagome pouted.  
  
Inuyasha calmed himself down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "feh, I'm sorry" Kagome relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Ugh Kagome, I have to use the washroom. I'll be back in 10, okay?" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Sure hun" Kagome replied cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could away from the campsite. The moment he smelled her scent, he wanted her. He could smell Kikyo a mile away and he ran towards her. Finally he caught site of what was driving him crazy, there stood Kikyo. Her long hair flowing in the wind, her flawless white skin and her chocolate brown eyes made his blood go hot. Kikyo turned around and saw Inuyasha coming her way, she knew she had already won his heart.  
  
"So, did u tell her yet?" Kikyo asked with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Um, I couldn't" Inuyasha replied sadly, he could see that Kikyo was hurt and angry. He could see the hatred in her eyes for Kagome. He wrapped his strong arms around her in a big hug.  
  
"There's no one I want but you Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
"What about Kagome?" Kikyo asked with worry in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself for a moment. "I don't care about Kagome as much as I care about you, so would it really matter if I just played with her heart. She would be happy that she THINKS she has me, and you can have me all to yourself when she's not looking, then when were done finding jewel shards, I can dispose of her." Inuyasha wondered if Kikyo would agree with his plan, he didn't want to lose Kikyo, but playing with kagome's weak heart sounded like fun.  
  
Kikyo seemed to consider his idea. A cruel smile came upon her face. She wrapped her slender arms around him and whispered "soon I will take you somewhere hot where we will be together forever!" Kikyo then disappeared into thin air. Inuyasha knew what Kikyo was talking about, she wanted to take him down to hell. Sure he would miss his home and everything he was familiar with, but if that's what it took to be with his Kikyo, then so be it.  
  
Inuyasha arrived back at the campsite, and didn't see Kagome any where. He went to the hot springs and saw her. His jaw dropped 2 feet, as he saw her in the water. Kagome quickly took notice of the little dog and smirked. She got out and wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself. She walked to Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"Wow Kikyo,you look great" Inuyasha said, a little dazed at what he saw.  
  
"Oh hehe thanks Inu- WHAT!!!! MY NAMES NOT KIKYO!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears, realizing his slip up. Kagome rushed pass him, her eyes had already began to water. She ran to the campsite and collapsed on a nearby rock. 'How could he mistaken me for Kikyo!? That stupid wench, I hate her.  
  
Inuyasha slapped his forehead about 10 times before he started feeling dizzy. He fell on the dirt floor and closed his eyes. 'How could I make a mistake like that! Now I gotta come up with a hell of a good lie!'  
  
Kagome's anger was boiling at the pit of her stomach, she had to do something! She got dressed and decided to do some homework that she was behind on. She suddenly regretted thinking about her homework, now she had two things to worry about! Kagome rummaged in her bag for a pencil. She came upon a razor blade. "Whats this doing in here?" she said out loud. Like under a spell Kagome took the razor blade and began cutting her arm. The blood ran down her arm and dripped from her fingers. She sighed deeply and tears began pouring out of her eyes. She inhaled the smell of her blood and all the pain left her body. 'Well that's one way to relieve stress' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
ScOrPiAn. 


	3. Lies and Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters -.- Bite me!!!  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the smell of blood, it filled his nostrils and he wanted to gag. He ran as fast as he could towards camp when he realized it was Kagome's blood. 'Why do I care if this idiot spills her blood anyways', Inuyasha thought as he entered the camp site. He saw Kagome shove a small silver item in her bag and she jumped when she saw him coming. She still had an angry expression on her face, and Inuyasha knew this would not be easy.  
  
"Listen Kagome, its not my fault that I called you Kikyo, You guys kinda look alike. But I realized that she will never compare to your beauty, so could I have one more chance?" Inuyasha hung his head low, his beautiful silver hair fell across his face so Kagome couldn't see if her was serious or not.  
  
Kagome sucked in a big breath of air. Her face showed that she was still angry, but her heart couldn't wait to jump into his arms and make him hers. A smile slowly appeared on Kagome's face as her eyes glistened with tears. Inuyasha took one step towards her and she instantly took another step towards him, they were now only inches away. Kagome took one step and fell into his arms, holding him tightly and not ever wanting to let go. Inuyasha stroked her soft pink cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Kagome, I think tomorrow we should go looking for some jewel shards again, they can't be very far from here" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. ~ Kagome wasn't really expecting Inuyasha to whisper that in her ear, she was hoping for something a little more romantic. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's big round eyes and nodded. "Your wish is my command"  
  
Kikyo smiled to herself as she watched Inuyasha manipulate Kagome. She was hiding way up high in the tree tops but she knew Inuyasha could smell her scent. Normally Kikyo would never allow Kagome to ever wrap her arms around Inuyasha, but this was an exception, she loved to toy with other people's hearts, and when she did it with her lover, it made it more worth wild. Kikyo couldn't wait until it was time for her to kill the little miko, she would kill her slowly, slicing knives into her skin, cutting each of her small cute fingers off, one at a time! Hatred filled Kikyo's heart as she thought of so many ways to make the child suffer.  
  
Inuyasha put up a fire to keep Kagome warm while he looked for some more wood. Kagome sat there looking into the hot burning flames as she wondered when Inuyasha would ask her to be his mate. No doubts came to her mind as she thought of being cuddled up in his arms. She wanted him, she needed him. She didn't want to have to worry about Kikyo anymore, once Inuyasha chose her to be his mate, nothing could break them apart. Kagome wrapped her blanket tighter around her self and soon fell into a dreamless sleep. ~ Kagome woke up and screamed. There towering over her was Inuyasha. He cocked up in eye brow and flattened his ears. "What you yelling for mutt?"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, you just scared me" replied Kagome. Kagome went to a nearby stream and washed her face, she took out her brush and brushed her hair, she then got dressed. The whole time Inuyasha was watching her calmly. Kagome began feeling nervous as she felt Inuyasha's eyes peering at her. But then her girlish personality took control and she suddenly felt flattered 'He must be watching me because he thinks I'm pretty! Aww, what a cutie.' Kagome winked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha was caught off guard by this sudden affection and stared blankly at her. Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms lovingly around him. "I love you Inuyasha" she cooed softly in his ear. "err yeah, right back at ya Kagome" replied a disgusted Inuyasha.  
  
Right after Kagome left to use the washroom, he collapsed on the dirty ground. "Man this pimp stuff is hard!" ~ Inuyasha then heard a soft giggle from behind him. A smile came upon his face as her scent filled his nose and entered his heart. He turned around to his beautiful Kikyo standing before him. "I see you're doing a good job Inuyasha" she smiled up at him.  
  
"Anything for you my love" he replied.  
  
Kikyo began prancing around like a butterfly, repeating 'I love you  
Inuyasha' (Mocking Kagome) she rolled on the floor laughing at how the  
young child was so stupid and easily fooled. Inuyasha smelled Kagome  
getting closer and wrapped his arms around Kikyo tightly, he gave her  
a hard kiss on her mouth and told her she better leave before Kagome  
comes back. Kikyo returned his affection and ran off.  
  
Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and surprised him, Inuyasha acted  
surprised and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her  
close. He nuzzled her neck and smelled her hair. She didn't  
smell anything like Kikyo. But she still had a nice scent to  
her. "We better start looking for those jewel shards before it  
gets late" Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"Aww, do we have to? I just want to stay here with you" Kagome pouted.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, he had to put up with this, if it were Kikyo pouting,  
then he would have stabbed him self for even bringing up the subject.  
  
"Kagome, you know we have to keep searching, the quicker we get it,  
well ugh, then the quicker we can.umm cuddle."  
  
Inuyasha saw excitement flash in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha hoped  
that by the end of the day she would forget about cuddling.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha made there way down a steep hill, which led to  
another dirt path. They had been walking now for one hour non-stop.  
Kagome was getting tired so Inuyasha offered her a ride, she took it  
with pleasure. She held onto his shoulders tightly as he ran through  
the woods. Kagome buried her face in his soft silver hair and closed  
her eyes. The sun was shining on her face and life couldn't get any  
better.  
  
Kagome brought her face up when she sensed a jewel shard. "Inuyasha,  
slow down, I sense a jewel shard!" ~ Inuyasha stopped in his tracks  
and looked around. Inuyasha smelled a horrible putrid smell. He held  
his nose afraid that he might puke all over himself. He turned around  
and about a mile away he smelled a demon coming towards them. Inuyasha  
wanted to run and cover his eyes when he saw the creature coming  
towards them. It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen! Kagome  
noticed that the demon had boils on its face and puss was squirting  
out of each one. There were scars all down its face and half his face  
looked burnt. Other then that, it looked like a normal human being.  
But Inuyasha knew better.  
  
Kagome got her bow n arrow ready and aimed it at its head. It made a  
low growl and showed no intention of backing down. "Get behind me  
Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha wanted this bitch all for him self.  
Kagome huffed. She was all riled up to kick some demon butt. Inuyasha  
pulled out his Tetsusaiga and charged at the creature, he sliced off  
its arm and watched in satisfaction as blood poured out. The creature  
screamed out in pain as its eyes turned red and turned to Inuyasha.  
The creature pulled out a long black whip and slashed Inuyasha's back.  
Inuyasha let a low growl escape from his throat and attacked the ugly  
demon. He jumped on top of him and sliced of its head. Kagome winced  
as she saw it rolling across the grass. Kagome saw the shard lodged in  
its left leg and got it out.  
  
"Whoa, what an ugly demon huh Inuyasha." Kagome asked.  
  
When Inuyasha didn't answer she walked over to him and saw him staring  
at something. About 10 feet away, Kikyo stood staring at them.  
Kagome's blood began to boil as her hatred began to rise. She took out  
her bow n arrow to get rid of Kikyo. She aimed it at Kikyo's black  
heart, but then Inuyasha jumped right in front of the pointy arrow.  
"Inuyasha! Move, what are you doing!?" Kagome shrieked, was her lover  
really going to defend this witch?!?  
  
"Kagome, I can't let you kill her!" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"What!? I thought you had no feelings left for her! Do you love me or  
not Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Of course I love you Kagome. I just don't want you to waste your time  
killing that bitch!"  
  
Kagome watched Kikyo leave and she finally put her arrow down. Kagome  
leaped into his arms and her smile reached all the way to her eyes.  
Inuyasha took her into his arms and saw Kikyo on a nearby branch. He  
winked at her and blew a kiss towards her. Kikyo smiled and leaped  
into the sky. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and they walked back  
to the campsite together.  
  
That's it for chapter 3, please review!!  
  
ScOrPiAn. 


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters -.- Bite me!!  
  
It was dark and gloomy but she knew where every branch was, every twig and every tree. The moon hung in its place in a starless night sky. There wasn't a single cloud in site. The tree's began whispering her name and swaying in an ancient dance. She smiled to herself knowing he was watching her every move.  
  
He watched as her silky smooth skin glowed in the dark. Her long raven hair swayed in the wind, and her chocolate brown eyes simmered with lust. Her name kept ringing in his head .Kikyo.  
  
Naraku's eyes glazed over as he thought of his wonderful Kikyo. She was brilliant, and when she thought of the plan to over throw Inuyasha, he then knew it was love. It surprised him at first; that a cold hearted bastard like himself could be in love. He loved reviewing the plan in his head over and over again, how Kikyo was going to seduce Inuyasha and steal the jewel shards from him. It was perfect.  
  
Kikyo found Naraku's hide out and entered the old castle. She walked up the cold stairs that led to Naraku's room. The room was lit dimly with a single candle that made moving shadows. Naraku didn't have to turn towards the door to know who had just entered. He smiled at himself, but the smile quickly faded as he remembered that he couldn't touch her, Inuyasha would be able to smell his scent all over her, which would ruin everything. He glumly turned around and stared at Kikyo's cold expressionless face, they both knew how much they wanted eachother.  
  
Kikyo held out her hand to Naraku and in her palm was a piece of the jewel shard. Naraku smiled letting her know he was pleased with her work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha searched desperately for the piece of jewel shard that was in his pocket. 'Where the hell is it!! Hmm, I bet that stupid Kagome stole it!'  
  
"Kagome you wench, have u taken the jewel shard from my pocket?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't call me that, and no I didn't take your precious jewel shard"  
  
Inuyasha was stumped, he didn't take it out of his pocket and the only people he was around was Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo, Inuyasha's mind trailed off as he thought of his Kikyo.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's back and saw a long red mark where the ugly demon had slashed him. The first time in 1 week she thought of Sango,Miroku, Kirara and Shippo.1 week ago they were in battle with a powerful dragon demon, Sango ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder and went to Kaede's hut to be helped. Miroku had stayed to comfort her and Inuyasha made Shippo stay, he didn't like it when he got in the way. Kagome longed to see her friends again but she also loved the privacy that she and Inuyasha had now.  
  
"Kagome, tomorrow we are gonna head back to the village and get Miroku and the others." Inuyasha said yawning.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha" replied Kagome.  
  
Kagome slipped into her sleeping back and looked up at the sky. She was wearing her Nirvana sweater over her clothes because of the wind that swept through the campsite. She lay on her back and looked at the moon, it was so large and it seemed to be coming closer and closer. Pretty soon Kagome fell asleep and started drooling.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in a tree and looked up at the sky. 'Whoa, why's that moon so god damn big?' Inuyasha thought to himself, he also noticed that there was no star's in sight. "Feh" Inuyasha grunted and closed his eyes.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
"Wake up! Kagome wake up you shit head!" Inuyasha shook Kagome by her shoulders, trying desperately to wake her up.  
  
"Inu, INUYASHA STOP SHAKING ME! geeze I'm awake!!" Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Feh"  
  
They began making their way back to the village. ~ It took about 3 days but they finally made it back. Kagome was overjoyed to see her friends, Inuyasha didn't give a shit of course. Sango's shoulder was healed and she was able to throw her hiraikotsu once again. Kagome and Inuyasha made the decision to stay here in the village for a couple of days, so they began to roll out their sleeping bags in an abandon hut.  
  
*sigh* "I think I'll go take a bath at the hot springs now, I'm so tired" Kagome said tiredly.  
  
"Oh, I'll go with you Kagome, I need to take a bath too"  
  
Sango and Kagome walked to the hot springs together and jumped into the warm water.  
  
"So, you and Inuyasha are getting closer?" Sango asked with a little concern in her voice.  
  
"YEAH! Isn't it great? We are finally together." laughed Kagome.  
  
Kagome dunked her head under the water before Sango could reply. Sango wanted her best friend to be happy, so she pushed aside her concerns and worries and washed her hair.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"So you and Kagome are mates now?" Miroku asked without looking up at Inuyasha. Miroku felt Inuyasha tense and almost regretted asking the question. ~ Inuyasha didn't know weather he could trust Miroku or not.  
  
"Umm yeah, It's none of your business anyways you perv!"  
  
Miroku instantly knew that Inuyasha hadn't made a move on Kagome yet and laughed at the poor love fool. ~ Inuyasha picked up a near by pan and whacked Miroku over the head. "I don't believe I deserved that" Miroku said before passing out. Inuyasha shook his head as he looked down at the pervert. Inuyasha saw Shippo playing with Kirara in a corner of the hut and knew this was his perfect chance to slip away.  
  
Inuyasha made his was through the brightly lit forest. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. He decided to run to get to his destination faster, seeing as he didn't have much time. He stopped in his tracks when he smelled her scent. He followed her scent to a tree where she was perched right at the top. She smiled down at him and leaped from the tree. She landed right infront of him. Inuyasha had to control himself from grabbing her and smothering her with kisses. ~ Kikyo fell into his arms and passionately kissed him. They shared a wonderful ten minutes together before Inuyasha had to go. He raced back to the hut before anyone knew he was gone. Kikyo smiled at herself knowing she was irresistible. She sensed Naraku watching her, she cocked her head in his direction making her long raven hair flow behind her and whip. She knew it made Naraku crazy. She was the Pimp .  
  
When Inuyasha arrived back at the hut, Miroku was already trying to get up, but failed miserably. 'Maybe I hit him hard this time, oh well he deserves it' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome and Sango had come back and were drying their hair off. When Kagome spotted Inuyasha she ran towards him and threw her arms around him. They shared a big wet kiss, with Sango, Miroku and Shippo watching. Miroku's hand began making its way to Sango's ass. Sango caught it in midair. "Don't even think about it Miroku!" Sango said angrily. Miroku frowned. 'Man, this sucks, my girl won't even let me touch her!' Sango looked up at Miroku's face and saw that he was sad. She took his hand in hers and gently rubbed it. Miroku smiled; maybe this isn't as bad as I thought.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone, Please keep them coming! ScOrPiAn 


	5. The truth sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters so byte me!  
  
Sesshomaru's shadow danced off the walls of his abandon castle. All his servants were on a break and his room shook with silence. His mind raced with thoughts of only one person. Kagome... he hated himself for thinking of her so much. He wanted to forget her scent, the way she looked and everything about her. He would never forget the first time he laid eyes on the young girl. She was so brave and captivating that it blew him away. He wanted that kind of mate to be by his side forever. The type that would love him no matter what,just like she loved Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru's anger boiled at the pit of his stomach, he hated his brother so much that he would love to see him burn in hell. "I will have you Kagome" Sesshomaru said aloud to the silence.  
  
"I'm going back to my era to get more supplies!" yelled Kagome from outside Kaede's hut.  
  
"What's with that wench and her supplies?" came the bitter remark of Inuyasha.  
  
"You'll thank me later for being the prepared one Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh whatever, just don't be long"  
  
'Wow he's actually gonna miss me' Kagome's heart fluttered as she skipped her way to the well.  
  
Once Inuyasha couldn't smell Kagome's scent, he made his move.  
  
"I'm going to get more firewood ok miroku?"  
  
"We have plenty of firewood already Inuyasha, sit down"  
  
"Do you want to run out of firewood then we have the two girls complaining??"  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you then"  
  
"No, I'll go by myself. Stay here just incase anything happens."  
  
Miroku watched as Inuyasha disappeared through the woods.  
  
Inuyasha trudged through weeds and made his way to a small clearing.  
Kikyo had insisted that they meet here. Inuyasha began pacing. He  
started to get nervous waiting for Kikyo.  
He instantly spotted her making her way towards the clearing.Her  
beautiful long hair flowing behind her. Her white porcelain skin  
glowed with lust. As she entered she locked eyes with Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha held out his arms to her, but she refused to hug him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm worried about the jewel shards you have." Kikyo's  
voice was just above a whisper.  
  
"Why Kikyo? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you, it's that girl I don't trust!"  
  
"Wha..what do you mean??" Inuyasha was alarmed that he had just  
stuttered infront of Kikyo.  
  
"I have a feeling that she is trying to steal the shards from  
you. You should give me the shards to hold on to."  
  
Inuyasha was uneasy with this offer. Had Kagome really been trying to  
steal the shards this whole time? He knew he could trust his beloved  
Kikyo, but it would be hard parting with the jewel shards. Inuyasha  
looked into Kikyo's deep chocolate brown eyes and melted. He slowly  
pulled out the jewel shards they had collected from his pocket and  
placed it into her palms. A sly smile crept across Kikyo's lips.  
  
"They will be safe now, no one must know that I have them."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo finally entered Inuyasha arms and shared a  
passionate kiss with him. Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to keep her  
taste on his lips forever. When he opened them again Kikyo was gone.  
  
Inuyasha headed back to the hut. The sun was just about setting and he  
wondered what was taking Kagome so long. He went to the sacred tree  
and watched the sunset. Pretty soon Inuyasha dozed off.  
  
"That little fool!" Sesshomaru banged his fists against the tree trunk that he had been hiding behind. He had went to Kaede's hut hoping to see Kagome when he spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo together. He wanted to slit Inuyasha's throat for betraying Kagome. Sesshomaru wondered if he should tell Kagome about his affair, though he didn't want to hurt her so he was uneasy about making the decision. Then he smelled her... His Kagome was near.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kagome sat on the lip of the well trying to pull her bag over the side. "Maybe I packed a little bit too much stuff this time" Kagome said to herself. Beads of sweat had started forming on Kagome's forehead as she pulled with all her effort. She gave it one last tug then fell over as her bag tumbled on top of her. Kagome picked up her bag and tried to wipe the sweat from her face. She turned around to head to the hut but stopped suddenly when she noticed Sesshomaru standing 5 feet away. Kagome pushed aside her fear and stuck up her chin. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"Kagome... there's something I have to tell you" Sesshomaru dreaded that he had to break the young girls heart.  
  
Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was shaking nervously. This was not how the Sesshomaru she knew would act. The powerful demon that stood before her showed no fear to anyone.  
  
"Well hurry up and spit it out, this bag is heavy you know!"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at her impatient ness. "Kagome, Inuyasha is...he's cheating on you with Kikyo."  
  
Kagome laughed loudly. "Puh-leeze, Inuyasha would never hurt me that way."  
  
Sesshomaru hung his head low. He knew there was no way to convince her.  
  
Kagome shook her head and walked passed Sesshomaru. She saw the hut in the distance and ran the rest of the way. She dropped her bag where Miroku was sitting and went to find Inuyasha. She ran towards the sacred tree and saw his sleeping figure on a branch. "Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "What wench?" Kagome hated when he called her that. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you still have feelings for Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome's question threw Inuyasha off guard that he didn't know how to respond to her question. When he didn't respond after 30 seconds, Kagome already knew her answer. She ran blindly through the woods, branches whipped her in the face making blood run down her cheeks. She could hear Inuyasha calling her name in the distance, but she didn't bother to turn around. She made her way to a clearing and collapsed on a log. She cried so hard wishing she had never been born. She began pounding her fist with anger on the log that her hands began to bleed. She picked up a twig and dug into her arm causing a deep cut. She cried out in pain as the woods around her began to spin around and around and around. Kagome's head pounded as she blanked out.  
  
Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's blood as he ran towards the smell. Fear had already conquered him. He was amazed how humans could feel so many feelings. He was finally feeling one of them, though he didn't like the feeling at all. His heart stopped in his throat when he came to the clearing. He saw Kagome's lifeless body lying in her own blood. He walked over to her. He felt her cheek and knew she had passed out. He picked her up and held her close. He would take care of her. He ran towards his castle and nuzzled Kagome's hair. 'Now that I have you, I will not let you go' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'You are mine'  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
ScOrPiAn 


	6. The love that blooms

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters so byte me!!

The heat of the day was just about cooling off. The trees swayed with what ever wind was there. Inuyasha sat gingerly on a nearby stump and frowned. He had been looking for Kagome for hours. Her scent never caught his nose. His mind raced with concern as the thought of Naraku kidnapping her came into his mind. 'Why do I care if she is kidnapped?' Inuyasha thought sadly to himself. He got up from the stump and continued on his search.

Kagome opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. She was lying on a soft bed full of big comfy pillows. Kagome looked around the room cautiously and her mind raced with fear. She got up off the bed and looked in the full length mirror across the room. She saw that her arm had a deep cut and wasn't completely healed yet. Kagome covered her face and sighed deeply. 'How could I hurt myself like that!?'

All of a sudden the door to the room opened slowly and Sesshomaru's head popped in. Kagome gasped when she saw him and tried hiding her cuts. "Sesshomaru, what am I doing here?" Kagome asked, not wanting to really know the answer.

"I found you passed out in the woods, I came to your aid" Sesshomaru tried hiding his emotions in his stone fortress, but amazingly Kagome had broken that fortress down. She was able to see his concern and fears.

"Well...thank you sesshomaru, but I'm much better now, so I should be heading back. Inuyasha and the others must be worried sick.

"No Kagome, you can't leave...your not well enough yet."

"I feel fine Sesshomaru, really."

"I don't know what you see in that piece of shit named Inuyasha!"

Kagome was taken aback by Sesshomaru's outburst. Was he jealous? Or just being stupid...?

"Sesshomaru! How can u say that about your own brother?"

Sesshomaru looked away angrily. He didn't want Kagome knowing how deeply he felt about her. She was a measly human, nothing more nothing less. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was staring daggers at the back of his head. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Listen, you will not leave until I tell you to! You are sick and need help, you will stay here... with me." Sesshomaru quickly turned around and exited the room before Kagome could protest. He locked the door behind him so she couldn't escape.

Kagome angrily ran towards the door and angrily pulled at it. She started banging loudly on the door when she realized it was locked. "Sesshomaru let me out right now!" Kagome kept shouting until her throat ached. When he didn't come to open the door she gave up and collapsed on the bed, wondering whether or not

Inuyasha was looking for her. Her mind trailed off to Kikyo, knowing she would try and steal him away from her while she was gone. She needed desperately to escape this place. But she needed more desperately to escape the pain that had enclosed her.

Her world was no longer the wonderful world it used to be. She would wake up everyday and knew that Inuyasha would protect her forever. She was extremely happy when Inuyasha admitted his feelings for her, but then didn't he break her heart? More then once???!!! She probably would never know why she kept running back into Inuyasha's arms. Maybe it was the feeling of having a security blanket wrapped tightly around her. Or maybe she was obsessed with him.

Her life had not begun before she met Inuyasha, and now she wished it would quickly end. She wanted everything but to feel the pain of waking up every morning, always looking behind her shoulder to see if Inuyasha was one step behind her. She knew in her mind that Inuyasha had feelings for Kikyo, but yet still she loved him. Her heart had told her not to believe it.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly trying to forget everything that had happened. She didn't want to remember the bitter memories of yesterday. Though in the end the only thing on her mind was Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku were full of fear for Kagome. They knew Inuyasha had trouble choosing between Kikyo and Kagome but they never thought it would go this far. So far they had only searched a quarter of the woods. It was getting dark and it was clear that Kagome was no longer in the woods. Sango tried telling herself that Kagome must have gone back home, or maybe back to the village. She just hoped that Kagome wouldn't do something she would regret later on. Sango and Miroku caught up with Inuyasha and trudged along beside him. Sango was the first to break the silence.

"Inuyasha, maybe Miroku and I should go look for her in the village and you go back to her era to see if she's there."

"She's right Inuyasha, chances are she went back home." Miroku added.

"Fine I'll go look for her there" Inuyasha left Miroku and Sango and swiftly walked over to the well. He looked down and hesitated before jumping in. What would he say once he found Kagome? Would he beg for her forgiveness? Without another thought he jumped into the well and ended up on Kagome's side. He saw the tree leading up to her house and climbed it easily. He opened her window and leaped in.  
Her room was silent and it looked like she hadn't been there in awhile. Inuyasha left her room and his nose suddenly went nuts. Kagome's mom was cooking downstairs and Inuyasha's stomach growled. He went down the steps and walked into the brightly lit kitchen. Kagome's mom heard his footsteps and turned around.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Is Kagome with you?" Kagome's mom smiled contently at Inuyasha.

"Um, no she's not with me. She told me to come back her to bring back more supplies" Inuyasha returned the affectionate smile.

Inuyasha knew there was no point in telling Kagome's mom that he didn't know where she was, he didn't want her to worry. Kagome's mom gave Inuyasha many containers of food for him to take back. She packed an extra first aid kit and some other stuff she thought they might need. Inuyasha walked back to the well with a bag full of crap that he knew they wouldn't need. He jumped back into the well and went back to his time.

Sango and Miroku had searched the village and asked all the villagers if they knew where Kagome was. So far nobody had seen or heard from her. Sango left Miroku talking to a villager and went inside Kaede's hut. She sat down on the dirt ground and buried her face in her hands. She began crying softly but then they turned into loud angry cries of pain. She wished she knew what had happened to Kagome, weather she was hurt or not. Miroku entered the hut and saw Sango crying, her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably from crying. Mirkou slid her into his arms and rocked her gently. He gently whispered in her ear what he knew she wanted to hear. He knew Kagome was a strong girl and she could defend her self. He wanted Sango to know that too. Sango looked up into Miroku's eyes and was thankful that she had him by her side. Miroku cupped Sango's chins in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Sango returned his affection. They smiled at each other and dipped their heads in for another kiss, but they were rudely interrupted when Inuyasha stormed into the hut.

Miroku and Sango got up quickly and wiped the dirt off their clothes, Sango quickly wiped her eyes so Inuyasha wouldn't know she was crying.

"Did you find her Inuyasha?" Sango asked hopefully

Inuyasha hung his head low in defeat and whispered no.

Inuyasha left Miroku and Sango in the hut and trudged through the woods. He needed time alone, time to think. He tried pushing Kagome out of his thoughts, but it was no use.

Kagome fluttered her eyes and enjoyed the few seconds of relaxation before realizing where she was and what was happening around her. She looked blankly around the room and realized that she must have dozed off. For a minute she sat there and took in everything around her: The way the bed was soft and warm, how many pillows there were, the color of the walls. Since when did Sesshomaru try and make his guest feel comfortable, if he ever had any other then her that is. A light knock at the door took Kagome's attention away from the room, she focused on the light pine door waiting for someone to enter. Sesshomaru opened the door gently and allowed him self in. He was carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup and crackers. "Thought you might be hungry" Sesshomaru said quietly to Kagome. Kagome looked away to show she wasn't interested in his "nice" gestures. "Listen, you will eat! Now eat it!" Sesshomaru tried hard to hide his frustration.

"No YOU listen! Just cause you think you can keep me here doesn't mean you can force me to eat!!"

"I'm trying to help you Kagome"

"Yeah well I don't need your help, so just leave me alone."

Sesshomaru left the tray of food on the dresser and took one last look at Kagome before exiting. Kagome stared numbly at the food, she had to admit that she was starving. She went towards the soup and took one little sip. She ate a cracker, but then stopped herself. She didn't want Sesshomaru to know he had won. But her hunger couldn't be controlled, she immediately drank the soup and ate the crackers.

Inuyasha walked slowly through the woods, obviously in no hurry. He almost didn't noticed Kikyo coming towards him.

"Hey lover boy" Kikyo purred seductively

"Hey babe" Inuyasha replied

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kikyo showed no interest in hiding her concern.

"It's Kagome, she's gone. I cant find her."

"Dammit!! How are we supposed to get the shards now!"

Inuyasha took Kikyo into his arms. "Hey don't worry, I'll find her. And even if I don't, we have eachother. We don't need her help. Kikyo smiled happily as she hugged inuyasha and kissed him gently. "Your right, we don't need her."

Sorry this chapter took me so long! I kind of forgot about my story, lol. Anyways please review! Thanx.

ScOrPiAn


	7. True Feelings

Warm cascading water was all Kagome paid attention to. The mist was rising from the big indoor hot spring and it felt good as it laid it's self on Kagome's body. It had been days since she had last taken a shower. Sesshomaru had finally trusted her to leave the room she was imprisoned in. Only for showers and facility use of course. Although sometimes he would allow her to go outside in a guarded area with Rin.

When first entering the hot springs area, Kagome was in awe. The beauty and peacefulness that roared from the quiet room was almost breathtaking. Not to mention Kagome was shocked that Sesshomaru would have an indoor hot spring. Especially this beautiful and natural. Flowers and creepers flowed over the lips of the granite floors, just slightly dipping into the warm water. There was even a gentle waterfall that added to the natural look. Kagome hesitantly took off her clothes and felt the cold floor on her bare feet. She quickly walked over to the hot pool (let's just call it that) and tested the water with one foot. She instantly loved the feeling of clean warm water and jumped in. she dunked her head under the water and soaked her long black hair. After washing her hair carefully she began swimming around carelessly. '_If I'm here I might as well enjoy it' _she thought to herself. After her bath Kagome realized she had not gotten a towel from Sesshomaru. She stood there cold and dripping wet wondering what she should do. Call him for one? Or make a run for her bedroom. HER bedroom, Kagome had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't her bedroom, it was just a room in which she currently occupied. She decided on calling him for one, she didn't feel like taking the risk of running naked through a cold castle…even if her room was not that far away.

Quickly making her way towards the big door, she slowly opened it a peek. She caught sight of one of Sesshomaru's servants. She quickly called for the little servant. Just then Sesshomaru appeared and dismissed the servant. "_don't worry, I'll take care of it." _

_"Yes master" _The little servant quickly turned around and left.

Kagome bit her lip in embarrassment and lowered her head.

"_Yes Kagome, what is it?" _Sesshomaru could see that Kagome was hiding her naked body behind the door, he also saw a small puddle of water forming around her feet. How he wished he could throw open the door and take her into his arms, to kiss her tender lips and pour his feelings into her soul.

"_I need a towel, can you please get me one?" _

Sesshomaru slowly turned around and left. He came back with a white fluffy towel in hand. Kagome gratefully took it and thanked him. Sesshomaru smiled down at her with adoring eyes. Kagome for once, smiled back.

After Kagome's pleasant bath, she decided to take Rin out to the garden to pick some flowers. She had come to the conclusion that maybe Sesshomaru's softness came from Rin. That maybe the little sweet hearted girl had changed the heartless monster she once knew. But a million roses could not erase Inuyasha's memory. Even when she tried her hardest, it was no use. Although she was proud of the fact that she was a little stronger, she now understood that maybe she did have a problem. And being here with Sesshomaru really helped her. But Kagome still longed to see Inuyasha, and she hoped Sesshomaru knew that.

Sesshomaru watched from a nearby window as Kagome and Rin picked flowers. He liked the fact that they had instantly bonded. It was after all Rin's idea to grow a garden.

_"Dammit! I'm doing it again…I'm thinking about her." _Sesshomaru pounded his fist softly on the cold brick wall and rested his head on the cool wall. _"Why must she be in my thoughts night and day? Am I so foolish and ignorant to think I need her! I am not a measly human who needs love to be complete! What's wrong with me?" _ Sesshomaru was frustrated and needed time to think. He decided that tomorrow he would allow Kagome to go back home to her friends. He knew he couldn't keep her here forever, even if she would be forever in his heart.

Next Day

Kagome was happy and surprised to hear that Sesshomaru was finally letting her go back home. She wondered why he suddenly changed his mind about keeping her but didn't bother asking. Sesshomaru had decided on walking Kagome back, so Kagome said her goodbye's to Rin. Kagome was pleased with Sesshomaru's kind gesture and was grateful to have the company…even if it was Sesshomaru.

The day was hot and Kagome happily looked around the lush green forest. They were almost near the spot where Sesshomaru had first found her.

"_So"_ Kagome began, trying to make conversation. "_You and Rin seem to have a nice relationship with each other" _

_"Relationship? What do you mean? I have no relationship with her whatsoever!"_

_"Whoa, okay I didn't mean to offend you. I only meant that you guys get along great…you know, like you were her father or something." _ Kagome had regretted the comment as soon as it left her mouth. She looked up at Sesshomaru but was relieved to see his expression was neutral and not angry.

_"I don't think of myself as her father, she just decided to stay. It's not like I care about her…she's only human."_

_"Oh come on! You cannot possibly tell me that you have no feelings for her, she's a pretty lovable kid. Actually, now that I think about it… it is kind of hard to imagine YOU caring about someone other then yourself." _ Kagome quickly walked ahead to escape the evil look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

_"Think whatever the hell you want human, I really don't care."_

_"Well duh, that's pretty obvious." _ Kagome snorted in disgust.

_"That's it! I am so sick and tired of your ungratefulness, I take you in when you are unwell and this is how you repay me?"_

_"Okay first of all, I never ASKED for your god damn help. I'm not the one who forced my self to stay there!"_

_"Well don't worry, we're nearly there…so you can go back to your precious Inuyasha." _

_"Good! Cause I've had enough of you!"_

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way to the familiar clearing and looked at each other. _"Well I guess this is good bye then" _Sesshomaru looked shyly down at his feet. He had to keep all urges to kiss Kagome down.

_"Yeah, thanks for walking me here…bye." _Kagome began to turn around.

_"Wait Kagome…umm. Never mind…" _

Kagome sensed that Sesshomaru wanted some form of gratitude before she left. She decided on a nice friendly hug. She was actually shocked at her decision to hug the heartless Sesshomaru. But when she felt his big warm arms wrap around her, everything changed. It wasn't a hug like Inuyasha gave her, something was different. It felt different and comforting. Kagome was the first to break the warm embrace.

_"I'll miss you" _ Sesshomaru silently whispered.

_"What? I didn't hear you." _Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes puzzled.

_"Nothing, you should get going." _

_"Okay, well…bye Sesshomaru, thanks for everything I guess."_

_"Bye Kagome"_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome turned around and left. He now knew it was time to forget about her. Even if he didn't want to.

Thanks for reading, please review!

ScOrPiAn


End file.
